


The Most Powerful Of them All (Drarry fanfic) ~Part 1~

by Karline22



Series: The most powerful of them all [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-03-30 11:24:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 16,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13950555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karline22/pseuds/Karline22
Summary: Harry lives under the stairs in a cupboard. Where he was put every summer back because Dumbledore said it was for 'the greater good'.Dumbledore also withhold information about his family from him and it all comes out in his fourth year.Follow Harry and Draco through pain, fear, passion, love and anger. Follow them through their discovery of Harry's powers.





	1. Prologue

Lets go back in time. A whole 14 years back, to the day that Harry James Potter lost his parents. But what most not know is that the potter-line is one of the most powerful wizarding families. The Potter family can survive a killing-curse, but not two times in a hour. 

But that's not the only thing James Potter had a bigger sister. Hidden from sight that day. Serena Mystia Potter saw all that happened to her brother and who the real culprit is. I will tell you now it isn't Voldemort. But lets follow Harry through his life when Serena appears out of nowhere on Hogwarts ground and confronts Harry about that day and watch her help Harry through the tournament.

Watch Harry find true love.

Follow him through this story.


	2. Chapter 1

**POV Draco Malfoy**

It's 5 June and we may almost leave for the summer vacation. But I will need to get through my inheritance first. It's painful but that's always a Veela inheritance. I'm currently at the school infirmary with my mother and father at my sides. 

"Draco it's almost over now only the wings and then you can sleep." my mother said as she helps my father lay me on my stomach so that my wings can free rein. We do not have to wait long before the wings burst out and it hurts so much that I can not do anything but scream for my dear life. 

When at last I lose conscious. The last thing I saw was my mother looking at me with a worried expression.

**(a/n: for your information there are going to be time skips this was just necessary for the story)**

**POV Harry Potter**

It's summer vacation right and I'm back at the Dursleys and it seems like every year the beatings get worse and worse. But not only that my uncle Vernon thinks that I need a harder discipline. I have no idea about what he is talking about. 

I do my chores like I do every day. But today I messed something up, something big. I will get punished or like my uncle says disciplined. 

He doesn't wait long to give me my punishment. My uncle storms into my room with ropes. "Boy!! Undress NOW!!" shout he at me and I'm to terrifiedto do not as he says. So I comply. I undress to my boxers. "Boy I said UNDRESS!!" he shouts at me again and I hastily take them off. So now I stand there stark naked in front of my uncle as he pushes me onto the bed on my stomach. He quickly ties my hands to the bedposts and I finally realize what's going to happen. I start shaking with fear. Vernon ties my legs together so they are bent. He also blindfolds me. Now I can only rely on my hearing and feeling, which makes it more terrifying then ever. 

Then starts the horror.

**(a/n: for those who don't want to read it just go to the next bold letters)**

My uncle starts with whipping my bare back with his belt until I bleed. Then he goes to my legs and gives them the same treatment. It only get's worse as I keep screaming and I keep trying to break those ropes but I know if I do that it will only get worse and worse. 

Vernon keeps yelling at me to shut up but I can't. I just can't stop screaming.

Then it happens. I hear a zipper go and hear sound that indicates that his pants and probaly his underwear too are on the ground. Then there is pain. So much pain that I just give up and let him pound my ass raw. I know that I'm bleeding down there but I don't care anymore. I feel humiliated. 

Then I hear a shrill scream of my aunt as she sees what pig as husband of her do to me. She begs Vernon to stop to let me be. But he doesn't listen and just shouts at her to shut her mouth and go away. She ran away and does nothing else to safe me from this torture.

The pounding becomes more rapid as he finally comes in my ass. He just pulls out and dresses again as he leafs. He doesn't even free me of these ropes and blindfold. 

**(a/n: here it ends and for those who read it pleas send me how it was this my first time ever writing something like that in English.)**

I am silently crying when I hear the door open and close quietly. Suddenly the blindfold disappear and I see my aunt hunched over my unfastening the ropes around my wrists and legs. So I can finally rest normally on my bed

My aunt take care of the wounds on my back and legs but she doesn't dare to touch anywhere near my abused hole. As she leaves I can finally rest but it isn't the best rest 'cause I know my uncle will punish me again like that and I am not ready for another round ever.

**POV Draco Malfoy**

I am calmly reading something in the sitting room when a fierce pain goes down my back as if someone is whipping me. My mother looks at me alarmed and before I can assure her that I'm fine, I scream. My mother orders a house elf to get my father immediately. The only thing I can do is shout out at every time my back hurts and I'm freaking out about what is happening to me. My father comes running to the sitting room and sees me in pain. He hurries to my side and quickly checks what's wrong with me. Then he pales and mutters "By Merlin's beard". Father looks at mother, and mother her face saddens again. "Father, what's wrong with me?" I cried out. "My son, your mate is in pain and that's why you feel this pain." he quickly explains, "You can also seek him out through this connection. Try it my son." And that's what I do. I try to connect to my mate but all I can see is blackness. "Father I can't see where he is." I say as the pain changes to my but hole and for once I don't care if anyone sees me like this when I curl up in a fetal position while my body shook with every painful pound my mate endured. My mother got really worried now. "Dragon, what's wrong?" she says worriedly as she lays her hand on my shoulder. "M-my m-mate is be-ing raped." and I began sobbing. My mother gasps and my fathers face shows anger towards the male that's doing this to my mate. It does take long before the pain stops and I can breath normally, my father just helps me to my room and in bed so I can get some sleep but what just happened it's going to difficult. My mother tries to soothe me with a kiss to the forehead but I want to hold my mate to know that he is safe in my arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: I hope that you guys liked it until now. Please tell me when something is off about the story and what I could do better. Also say when my grammar is wrong. English is not my mother language.
> 
> Karline22


	3. Chapter 2

**POV Harry Potter**

How happy I was to be finally back at Hogwarts. To finally escape the hell hole that is my family. 

While I was sitting on the train to Hogwarts, Hermione and Ron came to me. While they were complaining about how they didn't get any letters from me and how their vacations were wonderful and also free from any abuse.  _Ugh...How ignorant are they? Don't they see how annoying it is to hear them talk about their oh so perfect lifes and families._

But there was a moment. A moment when they were talking to each other and sending disgusted glances my way.  _Do they not want me near them? Or is it something else.._. Also w _hy am I always in life threatening danger? Why has Dumbledore let me even get in danger?_

 _I may not over think this Dumbledore wouldn't put me in danger like that, would he?_  Draco Malfoy interrupts my train of thoughts with a stupid comment that I look like someone wrecked me. Ron springs up ready to defend me even if I now think it's fake. I look up at Malfoy with a tired expression.  _I can't find it in me to care anymore if somebody saw the dread and despair of a horrid home life in my eyes. I'm too tired to care anymore._

**POV Draco Malfoy**

I start immediately to gloat Potter when I see him with the blood traitor and mudblood. Of course comes the weasel to the rescue. To aid his friend. But the thing that catches my intention is the broken look that Potter gives.  _Why does potter look like he someone wrecked him or teared him a new one? He looks so defeated..._

But Potter still speaks up "Ron let it be. If we ignore him he'll go away of boredom."  _When did he grow up?_ "But Harry you can not just let him walk away with insulting you!" whines the loud weasel. "At least he's grown up over the summer so he doesn't act like a child like you do." Weasley got red in the face. But luckily before he exploded Potter stepped up and just pushed blood traitor back in his seat. 

I had enough of the trio now and left. Seeking my friends, no fake friends like Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy. Those just blindly followed me and Pansy is a slut. I heard she slept with some Griffindors already.

When the train stopped everyone got into carriage and we left off to Hogwarts. The first years followed the groundskeeper to the boats so he could bring them to professor McGonagall so they could get sorted.

Dumbledore gave his speech and announced that this year the Triwizard tournament was held at Hogwarts. "Now welcome our sister from France. The girls of Beauxbatons." Right after Dumbledore said that, some wonderful looking girls walked in and did a beautiful spectacle. He then proceeded with, "Our brothers from the North. The Durmstrang boys." some powerful looking men came stomping their staffs on the ground and then breathing fire when they reached the front of the hall.

The whole school erupted in applause and the schools did both go to another house. Beauxbaton did go to the Ravenclaw table and Durmstrang did go my table. 

So started our school year.

**Time skip until the evening when everyone is going to bed.**

_Why? Oh Merlin tell me why am I again punished to sleep in the same dorm as Crabbe and Goyle? Another year of endless sleepless nights full of their snoring._  

 _Well let's go to bed early to avoid that_ , but that backfired when I was awakened by my mates nightmare. 

I know that I could contact him now through his dreams. But did I really want to see what he is dreaming? Yes, I want to understand my mate and what his fears are. 

_ So I closed my eyes and sought out to my mates dream and what I got was way worse then I ever imagined. My mate was being RAPED!! I got sick at the sight but I knew that I needed to get the pig of him for this nightmare to end. _

_ So I raised my wand and sent a stupefy at the raper. He was sent flying away from my mate. I ran to my mate and saw by surprise that it was the Harry Potter. He was crying and staring right at me with confused face that's also surprised and happy to see me. Right then I hugged him so he could calm down. _

**POV Harry Potter (a/n: his dream will be written in cursive.)**

_ I was surprised, confused and happy to see Draco Malfoy above me. He stunned my uncle away from me and I was thankful for that.  _

_ Right then he pulled me in a hug and I was just a second surprised until I broke down in sobs. I didn't care that my rival is hugging me and that I am crying my heart out in his shoulder. All I cared about was that someone finally could stop the pig. I was just so happy that that was over.  _

_ Right after I was done sobbing into his shoulder and pulled back, did Draco pulled out his wand and said "Orchideous." and some flowers appeared in his other hand. He gave them to me and I was just happy for this kind of Draco that knew how to take care of me after the whole ordeal. I sniffed the bouquet and thanked him for saving me.  _

_ At that moment everything around me began to fade to darkness even the friendly Draco. Who just waved to me before I woke up. _

Ron was shaking me so I could prepare myself for the day.  _Why did I need to leave that sweet Draco Malfoy. Wait... Did I just say a sweet Draco Malfoy? I must be going crazy or there is something more going on._

 _Does this mean that I like Malfoy? No that couldn't it be, could it?_ I was beginning to doubt my own feelings.  _What am I thinking! It would never work out._  I sighed,  _I really wanted that Malfoy wasn't so mean to me. I don't care about Ron and Hermione, they really don't care what happens to me._

It didn't surprise me that they didn't wait until I was ready to leave for breakfast. They never wait. On my way to the Great hall I came across Dr..Malfoy. He was also walking alone with a small smile on his lips which surprised me. Because its not everyday that you see Draco Malfoy with a smile.  _He does look good when he smiles..._  I quickly looked away when he started to turn my way and I barely could contain the blush that was forming on my cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not gonna upload every day. Because I don't have that much inspiration at moments. But I will try to upload at least once a week.
> 
> K2205S


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally saw this now that I accidentally uploaded chapter 4 instead of 3... This is so embarrassing.

**POV Draco Malfoy**

I was wondering what Harry would think of me if he knows that he is my mate. What would he think when I know his worst fears? Will he be disgusted? Arrgg. I need to stop overthinking this or I will go nuts. 

After that inner conversation did I make my way to the Great Hall. I was walking alone when I came across Harry. I saw that he was blushing.  Had he noticed me? Well me with a little goofy smile walking around Hogwarts needs to be new to him.

My started forming a plan to get Harry's undefined attention. Which was difficult. But first I need to talk to him. So I approached him and started with an awkward greeting. "Hi Harry." He turned and looked at me with a shocked expression. "Hello Mal... Draco." He changed mid my name, that's a good sign, isn't it? "So..." I was being extremely awkward right now. This isn't how Malfoys act. Draco get your shit together. Harry just looked at me with a crooked eyebrow as if asking what's wrong with me. "Sorry for the awkwardness but we need to talk privately." I said with a faint blush "Okay, when and where?" Harry said it very casually, which made me more confident. "Astronomy tower after curfew." I quickly replied and then i just waved and be off to the Great Hall. I really was hoping that Harry accepts me for who I really am. 

**POV Harry Potter**

When Malfoy approached me was I ready to trow some nasty comeback at him. But when he started to just talk to me was I a bit confused but that disappeared when he asked if we could talk in private. I'm curious, really curious.

When I got in the great hall I didn't sit down with Ron and Hermione, I sat down with the twins and Neville. They don't pretend with me. Yes I know that Ron and Hermione are pretending but I do not know why they do that.  I saw that they were staring at me weirdly and then their gazes turned to the headmaster.  But my attention was drawn by Neville when he asked me why I wasn't sitting with Hermione and Ron. "They are acted weird this year. I see them sending disgusted looks my way when they think that I ain't looking at them." I say to him and when his eyes widen did I continue "And just now they are sending Dumbledore confused glances. I don't know what they are thinking but I don't really consider them my friends anymore." Fred and George look at me with sympathy and Neville just gives me a small smile. "Harry do you actually know what's in your parents will??" says Neville suddenly after we are done with eating. "Nope I don't know anything of that, why?" Neville and the twins their eyes widen. "Well Harry you needed to get a letter for your inheritance this summer." Says Fred, George just nodded along with his brother. "Then I need to go to Gringrotts the first Hogsmeade weekend. Do you guys wanna tag along?" they immediately agreed to come with me. But I know that I need to tell them that I was raped at my family home. But only when I'm ready to tell. 

"So Harry did those relatives do anything to you this summer." Asked George, while we were walking outside "Because you flinch a lot more than last year." added Fred. My face fell when they asked this. "Harry what did they do?" urged Fred when he saw my face. "It got worse. I can't talk yet about it but I will tell you guys when I'm ready." George stopped walking and pulled me in a hug. I was just silently crying when Fred joined and Neville too. I am happy he didn't ask any questions related to my family or why George asked me this.

**Time skip**

I was curious about what Draco wanted to talk about. So curious that I was even on time for once. This is also why I see Draco pacing around the tower. He looked so worried and nervous that I just need to snap him out of it. "Draco?"

**POV Draco Malfoy**

I was nervous as hell. What would Harry think of me? Will he be angry? Scared? Sad?

I can't face rejection!! I will die when that happens. Oh Merlin please, let my worries be in vain.

I am way too early. It's still half an hour until curfew and then I need to consider that Harry will be late with his tendencies. That is also why I jumped when he said my name. 

"Harry I thought that you wouldn't come." I say quickly. He chuckles "Well yeah. I'm only curious why you wanted to talk to me." he sat down at the edge of the tower. "Okay." I say when I sat down next to him. "But first what do you know about Veelas?" He looks at me with a crooked eyebrow and said "I only know that they will die if they are rejected by their mate, also that they have wings." Harry turns back to the scenery, "But what does it have to do with me?"

I sigh "Harry did you see me in any of your dreams lately?" He turns to me but I keep staring right infront of me not looking at him. "Yes, in my last dream. Draco at what are hitting?" and again I sigh. "Harry, please don't freak out." I turn to him, "I'm a Veela and you're my mate. There is this connection that we have that gives me the ability to look into your dreams and help you through them." His widen in horror at what he hears. "But that means you know what happened to me in the summer and that was really you last night in my dream." he starts hyperventilating. "Yes Harry, and not only do I know what happened to you but I feel the same pain as you do at the right same moment." I grip his shoulders tightly and he just keeps staring right at me. But when I said the last thing his eyes widen again. "But I don't want you to feel my pain." That lightens up my heart but now is Harry crying in realization that he hurt me. I quickly pull him into a hug so he starts to calm down. But it doesn't help at all. 

I step over to plan B but first I need to get Harry away from the edge. Then I quickly take of my robes and shirt, so I can let my wings free then I pull Harry again to me and sit down at the walls. I envelop Harry and myself in my wings so he feels warm and safe. His ear is pressed against my heart so hears it's still beating.

Then he begins to finally calm down. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I portray Harry's reaction good to Draco's revelations? Really I need some feed back on this stuff.
> 
> Karline22


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am so sorry for the confusion with the chapters. I uploaded this also some where else and there is farther along in the story.  
> I didn't notice this earlier and am sorry for that so here is chapter 4 and chapter 3 has been changed.

**POV Harry Potter**

I was shocked at what Draco said.  _He saw that... He saw my worst fear. One that I even wasn't ready to tell the twins and Neville._ He was trying to calm me down, It wasn't working at first so he did something else. I didn't know what but the next thing I know, I am in his arms and my head is pressed against his bare chest so I can hear his heart beating.  _It sounds so calming, a little rhythm that I don't want to end ever._ I also feel a warmth at my back and notice that he wrapped his wings around me.  _It feels so safe... I could lie like this forever and be content. Why do I feel this way, with my ... Rival. Do I even consider him a rival of me?_  
"Please don't tell anybody" I kinda beg in a small voice, i tilt my head up so I can see his expression.   
Which is seriousness at my words. "Harry please never think that again. Because I am your mate and your are mine." Draco grabs my chin in a sweet manner, "I will never do anything if you don't want me to." He said the last thing and rest his forehead against mine.  
I hug him suddenly "Thank you, thank you." I cry in his shoulder. The only thing Draco does is wrap me tighter in his arms and wings and I have never felt saver then right at that moment. 

We sat there for a long time until I was calm enough to go back to the common room. Draco pulls back and he just looks into my eyes. He gave me a look full of love. "Draco do you want to come with me to Gringrotts? Next Hogsmeade weekend? The devil twins and Neville are coming too." He puts his forehead on mine. "I will come, but I wanna know why." he says "Well I need to clarify some things about my parents will." I look again in his eyes, I don't know what my eyes show but all I see in his is complete devotion to me.  _I am so happy I found someone that loves me for who I am and not for the fame that keeps circling me in endless circles with danger and despair._

**POV Draco Malfoy**

_I'm so happy that Harry looks at me without hatred, without regret that I know of his secret. No, he instead looks at me hope and love._  I smile at him and he just smiles back at me.  _He is so adorable with his characterizing glasses of his and that beautiful goofy smile._

I cast a tempus and see that it's almost midnight and I don't want my little mate to be in trouble. "Harry I think it's better now that we go back to the common rooms." I nuzzle his head, "so we are well rested for our first lesson tomorrow." Harry just looks at me with a cute pout.  _That pout is going to be the death of me._  "Come on Harry, I won't let you miss breakfast 'cause you wanted to sleep longer." I say smiling. Harry just sighs and gets up. I feel disappointing that he got up, because he's pretty warm and smells so great. "Draco are we going to tell anyone?" Harry asks when I put on my shirt. "I want to tell my parents and you can tell you close friends." I told him when I stood in front of him. "Neville and the devil twins will get to know it. I really do not trust the other Weasleys and Granger, after all they are acting a bit strange." Harry said and before I can think of replying he had already hugged me and ran of to bed.

I smile,  _what a cute and adorable mate have I?_

**Time skip until the first Hogsmeade weekend.**

Harry asked of me to wait at the entrance of the Great Hall and again was I nervous. Harry and I didn't get that much time to talk the last weeks after the encounter in the Astronomy Tower. He also couldn't tell me how his friends reacted to me being his mate.

"Draco stop the pacing we are here." Harry says with a small smile. I smiled back and gave him a small kiss on his forehead and then I greet the twins and Neville. They just nod at me and ask if I'm ready to leave and ready I am.

It surprised me that mudblood and the blood traitor haven't spoken to Harry yet as we walked to Gringotts.  _I thought they wanted to know what I was doing with their precious savior. Well why am I worrying about that? I need to be happy that they won't bother us._  It's funny that I could actually have a good conversation with Neville about the working of some plants in some potions and that he is only bad at it because he just to nervous to pay close attention to his potion. I look over to Harry and see him talking happily to the Twins so I turned my attention back to Neville. "You really like him don't you?" Neville asked me out of the blue. I looked down, "Never thought that I would see Draco Malfoy flustered over a simply love question about Harry Potter." I was going to retort but we had already reached Gringotts.

**POV Harry Potter.**

As we walked into the Bank the first thing I saw were rows and rows of Goblins and people walking through the bank. We walked to one of the Goblins. "Good morning sir. I'm here to talk to the goblin that manages the Potter Vaults." The Goblin slowly looks up and nods and told us to follow him.

"Griphook, Mr. Potter wants to talk to you about the Potter vaults." said the Goblin to Griphook, one of the head goblins of the bank. "Of course." Griphook nodded to him and then turned to talk to me, "Shall we take this somewhere more private, Mr. Potter?" I nodded and then the Goblin just mentioned us to follow.

We walked into his office and Griphook took a seat behind his desk and we took a seat in front of him. "So Mr. Potter you wanted to talk about your vaults, correct?" I nodded.

"Firstly Mr. Potter, we need to do an inheritance test. For this we need just three drops of your blood." spoke Griphook when he got out some parchment, "Those will be dropped onto this parchment." I  pricked my finger on the needle that was presented to me and dropped the needed drops of blood on the parchment. "Now all we can do is wait." Stated Griphook.

Then it began to show my inheritance.

**_Birth certificate of Harry J. Potter_ **

**Name:** Harry James Potter

 **Father:** James Potter (dead)

 **Mother:** Lilly Potter née Evans (dead)

 **Living relatives:** Serena Mystia Potter (aunt, alive) , Petunia Dursley née Evans (aunt, alive), Vernon Dursley (Uncle alive) and Dudley Dursley(cousin, alive)

 **Godfather(s):** Sirius Orion Black (escaped convict) and Tom Marvolo Riddle (in hiding)

 **Godmother(s):** Narcissa Malfoy Née Black (Alive), Serena Mystia Potter (alive)

 **Honorary Grandmother:** Minerva Mcgonagall (Alive)

 **Mate:** Draco Lucius Malfoy (alive)

 **Core:** Golden core - Merlin's magical level

**Blocks:**

core: 90% blocked,

wand less magic: 100% blocked,

Parseltounge: 95% blocked,

Parselmagic: 100% blocked,

Familial bond with magical living relatives: 100% blocked.

**Potions:**

Yearly Armontetia keyed into Ginerva Weasly (by Albus Dumbledore),

Hatred potion keyed into Draco Malfoy, Severus Snape, Tom Marvolo Riddle and Slytherin House (by Albus Dumbledore),

Loyalty Potion keyed into Albus Dumbledore, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Ginerva Weasley and Molly Weasley (Albus Dumbledore)

**Spells:**

Compulsion charms keyed into Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, Molly Weasley and Albus Dumbledore (by Albus Dumbledore)

Love spells keyed into Ginerva Weasly (by Albus Dumbledore)

Loyalty spells keyed into Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, Molly Weasley and Albus Dumbledore (by Albus Dumbledore)

**Heir to:**

Potter

Gaunt

Peverell

Riddle

Gryffindor

Slytherin

Ravenclaw

**Vaults:**

Vaults by James Potter and Lille Potter née Evans

**Extractions:**

15,000 Galleons paid monthly to Albus Dumbledore starting 1981

10,000 Galleons paid monthly to Molly Weasley starting 1991

5,000 Galleons paid monthly to Ronald Weasley, Ginerva Weasley and Hermione Granger starting 1991

Annually withdrawn by Harry Potter every August 31 starting 1991

My eyes widened. I was shocked. First of all I have a living magical relative that isn't connected to my muggle relatives. Add then as second reason that Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley were being paid to be my friends.

The shock soon turned to anger. "Griphook, can those transactions return to my vaults? With interest." I sneered, "and could we then take care of the will of my parents?" Griphook looked up with a raised brown "But we got a note with your signature that you wouldn't be available for the reading. That something came up." Griphook stated this while he got out the note from his desk. The twins, Neville and Draco red it with me. "That's is Ron's handwriting. Not Harry's." States George and Fred just nodded his head in agreement. "My deepest apology Mr. Potter. We have done again something wrong in your way." responded Griphook with a slight nod of his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And for the will you have to wait. Sorry guys.
> 
> I again am asking if the story goes along to your wishes? Or should I had done the goblet of fire thingy first? Is the certificate alright 'cause I don't know how it needs to look.
> 
> Well I promise you now,the will be definitely in the following chapter.


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because of the confusion here is the next chapter and this is also an apology from me.;

**POV Harry Potter**

I was seething. First of all my friends weren't my friends to begin with, excluding Neville, Fred and George. Add then up that they read the will of MINE parents without ME.  _No I am not seething, I am fucking furious. They will pay for what they did..._

"Griphook after reading the will can we get all those noisy blocks, spells and potions undone?" Griphook looked at me and just nodded probably not wanting to anger me any further. 

"Harry, please calm down. You're shaking the room." Draco said to me as he hugged me side ways. I just needed to look at him and that calmed me further down. Draco laid his forehead against mine and just held it in place. 

"Mr. Potter, if you're ready we can read the will for you." Griphook said to me as I kept Draco close so I won't blow up the room.

_' **I, James Potter, heir to Griffyndor Potter Peverell Ravenclaw wrote my will with a clear mind and am not under any compulsion charms. All wills before this will be outruled and this shall be the only one true will.**_

**_I hereby declare that my son, Harry James Potter, will not be going to his muggle relatives but to my sister, Serena Mystia Potter. She is the first caretaker of my son._ **

**_If by any change my sister cannot take care of Harry then he will be cared for by his Godfather Sirius Orion Black._ **

**_If Sirius cannot take care of Harry the care goes to Remus Lupin_ **

**_If Remus cannot take care of Harry the care goes to the Malfoys and lastly if the Malfoys can't take care of him he goes to Severus Snape, by curtesy of Lilly Potter née Evans._ **

_**Please make sure that Harry knows that Albus Dumbledore is the true evil and will do anything for power. So if my death is earlier than needed be sure of it that Albus Dumbledore killed me.** _

**_How he will do it is still a question to me._ **

**_Explain to Harry what the bloodline of the Potters and Peverells is cable of. Explain to him why he is so important to the wizarding world._ **

**_Now for my money._ **

**_I will give Remus 1 000 000 Galleons to start of so he is able to live good enough until he finds a suitable job._ **

**_I will give Sirius Black Potter residence so he won't have to live in Grimmauld Place and additional 5000 Galleons._ **

**_Serena to you I cannot give much because you're my older sister and have most of the family money and estates but I will give you all my photo books and photos so you will remember me and my wife._ **

**_Malfoys the Potterland surrounding your home is now yours do with it what you want and please help Harry see what is needed._ **

**_Severus Snape, you will be given entry to the Potter greenhouse in the Potter manor. There grow some rare potion ingredients, you also get an additional 10 000 Galleons to help with your  potion inventions and you also get an apology that comes to late I believe but is still necessary._ **

**_To Harry, my beloved son, I give you everything that is not given away. But be careful around Dumbledore and his followers._ **

**_I hereby say Goodbye to my family and friends and say for the last time._ **

**_Mishief managed.'_ **

**(Lilly's will is mostly the same and I won't be writing it because it will just be a filler and that can be boring. if you want to read it say so then I will post a part about that.)**

As the will was read I grew more angrier then I already am. Draco puts his arms around me to calm me. I turned around and buried my head in his shoulder. As i sat there I felt three pairs of extra arms circling around me and give me their strength, to show me that they support me.

It makes me happy.

The calming moment is interrupted by Griphook clearing his throat. "Mr. Potter shall we continue with removing all the spells and potions on you?" Said Griphook and I just nodded my head.

**POV George Weasley**

We walk with Griphook to another room, but this one is filled with runes to the brim. It was kinda a creepy room.

As Griphook walked to a side of the room with a table, we just looked at each other and shrugged. "Mr. Potter if you can walk to the middle of the room we can get started." Griphook said while he placed candles in a circle, "But I will warn you, this will hurt... a lot." still Harry walked to the center of the circle.

Then it all started with Griphook chanting something in Goblins and Harry falling to the floor and curling in a ball.

It soon followed with a bright white light that blinded us and we only heard Harry scream we didn't see anything else.

After everything cleared out and we could see again. Saw we that Harry was laying on the ground panting.

Malfoy ran to him and engulfed him in a hug and I believe a tight one at that.

"Mr. Potter all potions and spells have been removed, without you going insane." said Griphook to Harry who was still in Malfoys arms. Malfoys head snapped up and yelled at the goblin: "He could have gone insane?!" 

**POV Harry Potter**

I needed to calm Draco before he killed Griphook. So at first did I put my hand on his cheek and when he didn't react did I kiss his cheek. That seemed to snap him out of his angry yelling at the Goblins. He was now looking at me with wide eyes and a light blush on his cheeks and he didn't stop with staring so I couldn't help it but my face heated up to a prominent blush. I also looked away.

What I expected was to feel Draco snuggle his head in my neck but he didn't he just turned me so I faced him and kissed me full on the lips.

My eyes widened and stayed open for a second until I snapped out of it and kissed him back. I heard someone whistling and an other one clapping. 

Draco and I separated after some seconds.

We left after we said thank you to Griphook and spend the remainder of the hogsmeade day in hogsmeade, together. I couldn't be happier and I couldn't stop hoping that this year would be remotely normal. But I never thought how wrongly placed my hope would be.


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The couples that I will include are.....
> 
> Neville Longbottom and Blaise Zabini
> 
> Remus and Fenrir (sorry for the ones who expected wolfstar)
> 
> Severus and Sirius (I'm really sorry)..............(not so much)
> 
> and lastly Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan
> 
> That was all for the couples anyone else I need to include or not?
> 
> Oh yeah the Twins are gonna be discussed later in the story....

**POV Harry Potter**

It was funny to see how the twins failed to get their name in the goblet of fire. But really, it's kinda ridiculous to place your own life on the line for eternal glory. Also I don't need the extra attention that comes with it.

Draco and I hadn't seen eachother much outside class since school dropped millions of essays. But I'm still happy with him, really happy. I like that the twins and Neville are my brothers in anything but blood. My little family is growing. I only need to find my other aunt, Serena Mystia Potter. Where ever she is I hope she knows that I'm alive and terribly need her. 

Draco slips me a paper when everyone still laughing at the twins their actions. It reads: 

_"Meet me at midnight in the RoR._

_all yours D-"_

I smiled. Finally some time with Draco away from the traitors that call themselves my friends. I lift my face to scearch for Draco but he already has left the room. I left too to check on the twins in the infirmary with Neville 'cause they didn't have an antidote for their experimental potion. Really how stupid can they be.

**Time skip brought to you by Mystic the fifth marauder**

It was the day that they will announce the participants of the tournament. I have sympathy for all champions. Their lives will be on the line in this stupid magical and life threatening tournament.

"Champion of Drumstrang is VIKTOR KRUM." yelled Dumbledick and the room burst out in a loud applause and drumstrang boys gave Krum a pat on the shoulder and some gave handshakes

"Now for Beauxbatons." again yelled Dumbledoor, the cup fired up and gave a name, "FLEUR DELACOUR" again the same happened as with Krum but her school mates just stood up and gave her an applause.

"Lastly, Hogwarts." the cup fired again up and gave a name, "CEDRIC DIGGORY." Cedrics fellow Hufflepufs gave him a shoulder pat and shoke his hand but the room did again got loud and noisy with cheers for the Hogwarts champion.

"That are our champions of...." Dumbledick began but was interupted with the cup fire turning red and giving another name. Why do I have a bad feeling about this. Dumbledore picked the parchement out the air and read the name normally and then shouted so everyone could hear. 

That name was "HARRY POTTER"

My "friends" pulled me up and pushed me forward. I numbly walked forth and joined to the other champions. They all looked at me weirdly and jumped up when everyone came down. Hearing them argue that I'm to young to compete in this stupid tournament. But Dumbledick stormed to me and yelled furiously "DiD YOu put YOuR NAme IN the GoBleT Of FirE!" and all I could do was shake my head fast. "I don't even wanna compete in this stupid tournament." I said. "Albus, Harry is too young to participate in this." said McGonagall. "Mr. Crouch is there a way out of this contract?" asked Snape. That surprised me, shouldn't he want me dead. "The contract is binding and nothing can help mister Potter out of this or he will lose his magic." said Crouch. Professor McGonagall gasped and the rest gave me looks of sympathy. 

**POV Draco Malfoy**

Harry needs to be tricked into this tournament! He wouldn't want any more attention then he already has. I remember what he said at the RoR. 

_"Dray, do you understand why everyone wants to compete in this stupid and deadly tournament?" said Harry as his head laid on my lap. I just shook my head because I believed it too the tournament is a drag and really stupid. Harry was playing with the feathers of  one of my wings and it felt nice. Really nice. Too nice because I got turned on and Harry's head was lying on my lap close to my groin._

_I don't want to scare him, especially not with the wounds so recently inflicted last summer._

_"Draco, ain't it already late?" asked Harbear after a moment of my silently worrying. I cast a quick Tempus and saw that it was almost past half three in the morning. "Yes it is my dear mate." I quickly kissed him on the lips and let him get back to his common room under the invisibility cloak I left after I calmed down my own little problem._

Yes, Harry was been tricked into this tournament I'm sure of it. 

I walk past the twins and Longbottom and make a motion with my head to follow me. The did which surprised on one hand and on the other not they trust Harry and Harry trusts me.

"Do you guys know anyone that wants Harry in this tournament?" I asked them when we were in abandoned class room. "I wouldn't put it past Dumbledore to give Granger or Ron access to the cup so they could slip Harry's name in." Said George or Fred, I can't keep them apart only Harry can. "Or maybe it could be someone that wants Harry dead so they can revive The dark lord without the risk of him been defeated again." Said Neville. "Well all your responses sound right especially with what is going on with Harry." added Fred or George.

We heard a knock on the door and Longbottom walked to it to open. He looked outside and then opened the door wider to let Harry run in.

Harry ran straight into my arms when he saw me. "I can't escape the contract without losing my magic." sobbed Harry into my shoulder. He also keeps saying over and over again "I don't wanna compete, I don't wanna compete." and all I could do now was comfort him and find out who put his name in the Goblet of Fire. I shared a look with Longbottom and the twins and they just nodded with a hard look that said that they would help me if I needed it. 

But for now let's calm Harry down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it and comments and kudos are always welcome. Also comment what you think about the couples, I am curious about your opinion.
> 
> K2205S


	8. Lilly Potter's will

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright here is the will of Lilly and I hope you enjoy it. Kudos and comments are always welcome.

_I, Lilly Potter née Evans, am clear of mind. This will be my final will and all before will be void._  
First of all do I say that Harry Potter never may be left with my sister her family.   
Secondly I say to Harry James Potter, my son, do not trust Albus to many titles Dumbledore.

_Now I will follow up with my belongings._

_Serena Mystia Potter, you get of me my villa in Rome. So you can get away from all you duties as the ancient Lady Potter. I also give you my whole wardrobe of evening gowns and all my jewelry. That were passed down my family line. I'm so sorry that I can't make to your wedding at all, but I wish you the best. I wish you happiness, a long life. So don't you dare to come here far too soon for you. But Serene tell Harry the truth, tell him that I love him and that he never needs to think that we left him because of him. Make him smile, make him happy and be the aunt you want to be._

_Remus Lupin, I give you a 1000 galleons to spend on your self and my muggle family vacation home in France. Have fun and be happy. Also keep Harry out of trouble and teach him not to always break the rules as you take care of him with the additional 10.000 galleons. Ask him. I know that you told Serenity for advice and that you didn't want anyone else to know. But I do know because I one time did hear you two talk and here is my advice even when you didn't ask for it. But here it is, just ask him and tell him how you feel and if he doesn't accept you just ask why pester him until he realizes that he can't reject you. Because you're so perfect, shy and brave._

_Sirius Orion Black, I give you a 10.000 galleons to raise Harry after Serena. Also go on some well deserved vacation with a special someone and don't be afraid to ask him. He will love you, like you love him. Same advice that I gave Remus. Just do it._

_Malfoys, especially Narcissa, make sure that Harry and Draco get to be friends to the bitter end and I sense something between those two already and I hope that it blossoms in something more. You and Lucius are given an additional 10.000 galleons for Harry._

_Severus Snape, first of all I give you access to all my potion journals even with my experimental potions. Also I give you additional 10.000 galleons to help take care of Harry after the Malfoys. I also give access to all my potion equipment and additional 1.000 galleons to pursue your dream and stop your job at Hogwarts. But know that I do not blame you for calling me a mudblood. Even not when you know who I descend from and how it happened that I got so much power that even Dumbledore was afraid of me. But know that I have forgiven you a long time ago. Also Viper go after him, he will love you and he will take care of you. Just go for it._

_To Albus to many titles Dumbledore, rot in hell and may the light fall down, to never be risen again to their previous glory. Leave my Harry alone and don't you dare to hurt anyone that I care about._

_I end this with my marauders name as Flower, as my title of Lady Evan-Ravenclaw, may the light perish under the dark to never be strong again._

_May my soul rest in peace together with my lovely Prongs._

_Mischief Managed_


	9. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's time you guys got to know Serena Mystia Potter (This is flashback)

**POV Serena Potter**

It was a simple morning for me. I was working over some documents when I felt a familial bond be repaired. I knew that I couldn't leave with all this work here. I needed to set my affairs straight, before I could search where my nephew was. 

I was walking down the hall of the family, walking towards my brothers painting.

"James, I believe your son is alive." I didn't even say hello or anything. No, I would always go right down to business. "That can't be. You woke up to find the house with Harry gone." he said to me in serious manner. "Yes, James. Gone." I sighed, "I just presumed he was dead." I heard James sigh. "Sis, please try to find him. He will be in grave danger if he survived it." James begged of me and I know that he wouldn't do it if it wasn't that serious. "James your son is the heir to the Title of Potter-Peverell-Gaunt." I looked him dead in the eye, "He is one of the most powerful wizards alive. He will always have a target on his back." James sighed and looked further to the older Potter's whose soul has already left their paintings to resume to the afterlife. "But he will be able to defeat all his enemies. He is foremost of them all a Potter who can survive a killing curse. Then we are descendants of the Peverells and they can control nature to their will. Lastly the Gaunt power is all powerful knowledge and longevity for their live." he looked now hardened "Remember what power this family line holds and remember he will be able to save himself." James looked now calmer. "Sister, find my son and train him to defeat the true evil lord. Also get you fiance back."  **(NOT telling who it is)**

After I left the hall I went up the my library with a lot of ancient books that go back to the founders time. While I was searching through books to find a powerful tracking spell to find my nephew and my fiance, I got a flash back to my Hogwarts years.

_I was in my second year when I met a great friend of mine. "Lucius, why aren't you studying for the OWL's?" I asked Lucius Abraxas Malfoy who jumped up and quickly turned to me, "Let it be. I wanna know what got you all flustered about." This time his face turned from red to white and I just smiled at him and looked over his shoulder, which was fairly easy because he will not be fully grown until his inheritance. I saw that he was looking at one of the Black sisters. One in particular and she was Narcissa Black. "Just ask her out for the Yule ball at your home and if you are to scared I will ask her for you then." When I said that Lucius face got redder then Arthur Weasleys hair. "Please Serena, help me I don't know what to say to her." Lucius begged of me and let me tell you he doesn't do it often. I sighed and just walked over to the black sisters._

_"Hello Bellatrix, you didn't tell me you had a younger sister." I said casually. Bella gave me smile and introduced me to Narcissa. "Are you guys going to the Malfoy Yule ball?" Narcissa sighed. "I may not go to the Yule ball without a date from our mother and Bella is already betrothed to Redolphus Lestrange, so she can go." I could see she really wanted to go. "Well I know someone who would want to be your date and let me say your mother won't be able to hold you back from it with this date." I said with mischief in my eyes, "Wait here, I will be back in a minute." I walked fast to where I left Lucius spying on me and the Blacks. "Lucius get your shit together and come with me you're gonna ask her out right now so get moving you fool." I literally dragged him to where the girls were. "Narcissa meet Lucius Malfoy, a friend of mine and he has only eye for you a couple of months already." I said and I saw Narcissa's eyes widen and felt Lucius freeze beside me. I elbowed Lucius and he awoken from his frozen state. "Narcissa Black would you do me the honors of being my date to the Yule ball?" He said with a little bow and held his hand out at the same time. Narcissa only could blink for a moment when she reacted with a courtesy and she took his hand "Of course, I would be your date." She got a blush. Lucius straightened himself and kissed her hand._

_They literally kept holding hands until we reached the great hall and made our way to the Slytherin table. Bellatrix and I looked at each other and just sighed._

_My brother came to me. "Mystic, do you know where my cloak is?" little brother asked. I just looked at him and said "I have it in my room in Slytherin, Little prongs. Also you won't get it until father gives you permission to use it." James walked away with a pout, back to his friends. "It looks like James is going the prankster way." said Lucius to my right. I just snorted as I thought about the other pranksters. Twins to be exact, identical twins. Just at that moment someone screamed at the other end of the hall at Ravenclaw table. A girl had sprung up and as I looked right I saw that she had neon green hair. The whole hall bursted out laughing and the twins were tearing up for another successful prank. It was a good prank but getting old. "Again the hair coloring prank. It's getting old." said Severus Snape, another Slytherin friend of mine. "Sev, you know they ain't the creative at all." Answered Lucius._

_**Time skip until yule ball at Malfoy Manor** _

_I was dancing around with this lord, who is very charming and generous. He had me captivated in some simple words. He really was someone who I wouldn't forget._

And I didn't forget about him, he became after I left Hogwarts my fiance. But our happiness was interrupted by the true evil lord.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next one will be again about Harry and Draco. Just wanted to let Serena be introduced.
> 
> Karline22


	10. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am back for the lovely couple Drarry. Is Draco gonna find out who puts Harry's name in the Goblet of Fire? Or are Neville and Blaise getting together?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the very late update but I was in Italy on vacation with school then I got sick, so yeah.. Have fun
> 
> Let's get started.

 

**POV Draco Malfoy**

I was thinking again about who put my precious mates name in that cursed cup. Blaise was trying to get me out of my musing (is this right?). "Malfoy, stop daydreaming. We are almost late for breakfast." that simple sentence got me out of it. "I was not daydreaming, Blaise. Malfoys don't daydream." I said with an air of arrogance, Blaise just chuckled and patted me on my shoulder. "I know how Malfoys need to act, Draco. But have you found your mate, yet?" He said while walking towards the Great Hall. "Matter of fact yes. But he wishes it to keep quiet about it." I answered to him, "Don't you need to find your mate also?" I added as we entered the Great Hall. "I know who it is but I don't know how to approach him." He said saddened as he looked at the Gryffindor Table. "He is a Gryffindor, I guess?" I looked at him while I said this. Blaise sighed as if to say that he will never have a shot with him. "Yes and worse it's Longbottom." I needed to hold a chuckle in at that, "Drake, this isn't funny!" he said annoyed that I was laughing. "Sorry, Blaise. But I and Longbottom are on good terms and I will tell you how if you ask him out on a date." His eyes widened, "And my mate is a Gryffindor too, so go for it." I added. "Comon Draco we don't wanna be late for potions do we?" I just grinned.

In Potions was Blaise distracted by Longbottom the whole time. Harry was working with Longbottom so that meant I looked some times his way and some times our eyes would meet and he would blush and look away quickly. "Draco, I have to decided to ask Neville out after dinner." Blaise declared out of nowhere when he just kept working on with cutting the last ingredient to our potion, "And I don't care about what you will think." I just looked at him and nodded "Good, because I don't find anything wrong with it. Longbottom is alright, if it was Weasel I would leave you to shallow in yourself pity." I said and chuckled when his eyes grew wide at the mention of Weasel and him. "Please never give me that visual ever again." He said after he cleared his head of the imagine.

**Pretty long time skip until after dinner and change of POV to Blaise Zabini.**

I was nervous I placed a note on Nevilles potion book after potions so he knew that I wanted to speak to me. I also know that he agreed to speak to me after his nod of confirmation to meet me at the astronomy tower after dinner.

There I was right now. 15 minutes to early. I was scared that Neville still wouldn't show up. My worries were skyrocketing. I asked Draco to stand in the shadows until Neville arrived and then I could talk to him privately.  

Not 5 minutes later showed Neville up with Harry Potter.

"Harry could you wait down the stairs for me I have to discus something with Zabini." Neville asked him and he just looked at me and nodded. "Draco you can leave too." he said also which surprised me had he seen Draco. "Talk this out you two and then Blaise I am gonna tell you who is my mate." and he walked away with Potter.

"So Zabini about what did you wanna talk about?" Neville asked me while he looked at his shuffling feet. "Well did you know that I'm a vampire and that I have a mate and more specifically you are my mate." I said slowly and in one breath, now I was more nervous than ever. "Blaise, I'm honored but you need to tell me more about your customs as vampire and where did you get the blood from to survive?" He said it with a small blush. I was excited, I even picked him up and twirled him around until he asked me to stop which I did immediately. "Well Neville, I got my blood from suppliers and when I found my mate I would drink of his blood that will last longer in my vampire body so I only need to drink of you once a week." I said and saw him nod, "Then you need to know that I will start courting you properly this year and then we will be needed to marry after school, we can bond ourselves when we're still in school if that's okay with you." My father was high up in vampire ranking so we will be needed at many balls. So you will be expected to accompany me other then that is it." He nodded again.

"Blaise, I will happily feed you every week and the other things I will deal with when they arrive, because I like you and am you mate. I'm never gonna leave you." Neville said to me which made me grin wide and kiss him full on the lips. He was shocked at first but then responded.

After we pulled apart he asked me if I needed any blood. I was glad that he asked because I forget to drink my goblet of it. I only nodded. Neville showed me his neck so I had easy acces to it and I bit down.

**POV Neville Longbottom**

I felt when his fangs pierced my skin, but it didn't hurt as much as I expected it to be. It even felt good to let him drink my blood. It felt as if we were connected.

After sometime I was getting dizzy and Blaise retracted his fangs. He just looked at me and gave me a blood replenishing potion. I just looked him in his eyes and saw pure devotion to me. I knew that it was almost curfew. So we needed to leave.

When we came down the stairs I saw Harry and Draco sitting under a window in each others arms. It was a perfect sight especially with Blaise surprised look. "Close your mouth Blaise or you will catch flies." Said Draco that was now looking at us together with Harry. "I believe you said yes to him Longbottom because he forgot to drink his goblet of blood." I only nodded to Draco. "Come on we don't want to be caught by flinch do we?" I said as Harry got up from Draco's lap. The boys walked us back to the Gryffindor portrait and we gave them a goodnight kiss and entered our dormitories to get some good rest with happy smiles on our faces.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will portray another couple I think. Because Sirius hadn't had his entree yet and I need to fix that. His relationship is gonna be a rocky one....
> 
> One question do you want Serena to help Harry in the tournament or not??
> 
> Because otherwise I don't know when to add her into Harrys life.
> 
> Karline22


	11. Chapter 9

**POV Harry Potter**

Neville and I got back to the common room at midnight after we kissed our boyfriends goodnight.

"Neville, you need to cover your neck tomorrow." I whispered to him as we were sitting in front of the fire. "Why?" he asked as he looked into the dancing flames. "Well Blaise drank of you didn't he? you can see where he drank it will be bruised in the morning." I answered and Neville blushed to the color of the twins hair color. "I really need some make-up to cover it up won't I?" he said and I then noticed it was right above the collar of his shirt. "Yeah you'll need that." I answered.

The fireplace started crackling weirdly and then there was a face. 

A face that i recognized. "Sirius!" I said in low excited whisper. "Harry you need to look out. Someone wants you dead otherwise you wouldn't be competing in this stupid tournament." I nodded and asked "Siri, did you know I have an other aunt?" he frowned at me. "From whose side of the family? I don't think James had a sister." "Well her name is Serena Mystia Potter so he had a sister. Gringotts confirmed it with my inheritance papers." I said to him. "Harry I will go as soon as possible to Gringotts to clarify this matter and to see if it's really true." He said and then we heard someone come downstairs. "I will talk to you soon enough Harry." and the face disappeared. "Harry who were you talking to? And why are you up so late?" asked Ron as he stood at the bottom of the stairs. "I was talking with Neville about our homework for Herbology." I answered him casually, and Neville gave a little salute to him. Then Neville and I stood up and made our way upstairs.

**Next morning**

As we waited in the common room for the twins to come down, Neville and I talked about what would be the first task in the tournament. "Really I hope nothing to dangerous other wise Drella would be upset." Neville said. Neville and I made some nicknames for our mates to talk openly about them without raising suspicious of others. "You're right she would throw a fit if I landed myself again in dangers way." Right then the twins came down. "Harry, Neville how are you guys?" George asked. "Fairly good, we saw our mates last night." I said as we walked to the Great Hall for breakfast. "Wait mates?" asked Fred suspicious. "Yeah, mates. Blaise is a vampire and I'm his mate." said Neville while he shyly rubbed the bruise of yesterday. "He already drank of you?!" Asked George with protectiveness. "Don't worry he had some blood replenishing potions with him. So I wouldn't faint of blood loss." Neville said to calm the twins down.

Right when you speak of the devil. There where our boys walking straight towards us and then with a sing to follow them walked into the empty classroom. I looked at the twins and Neville and they just shrugged.

As we came into the classroom. Draco hugged me and Neville got hugged by Blaise.

"Harry how was your night sleep?" Draco asked me and I told him what happened after they left. But before I could finish the story I heard Blaise growl. I realized that I was at the part where Neville had the bite mark on his neck. "Blaise I only said that so nobody in Gryffindor would ask him anything. Also I wouldn't need to say it if you bite him underneath the collar." I said so Blaise understood. He huffed and buried his head in Nevilles neck. I chuckled at Nevilles flaming read head. I continued with my story.

After I finished Draco asked if there would be a possibility that every ones memories may be pampered with. "I do think so. Serena was fathers big sister and heir to the Potter family." I answered. "You know it's forbidden to erase a high standing pureblooded wizard or witch from peoples memory." George said and Fred continued with "It's also very tiring, you will need a lot of power to accomplish this." Neville frowned and said, "The only one capable of doing this would be Dumbledore as he is the most powerfull wizard alive." I shook my head "Voldemort wasn't destroyed around that time I think. Maybe he did it?" I added in as a after thought

"Well you're all wrong." said a female voice that appeared out of nowhere. "I'm over here kids." I looked to my right and there standing in front of us looked like a older and female version of myself only with the additional dark brown eyes that seem to be glistening with power. "Recognize me?" she asked. "Serena Mystia Potter?" asked George as he made his way in front of us all. "yes indeed, are you a child of Arthur?" Serena asked, George nodded and introduced us. "So my little nephew has a mate, a veela mate. Wonderful." beamed Serena. "But let me tell you Voldemort is not you enemy." she said with the most sirius face ever (sorry needed to do that), Draco asked us why, "Well to put it simply, he didn't kill James and Lilly, Dumbledore did that." explained she and lastly she added something that made my mouth drop, "Also the dark lord is my fiance." well it didn't only let my mouth fall open but the others as well. "But you guys need to hurry if you want some breakfast before classes start." Serena said after she told us that we could catch flies if didn't close our mouths. We gave her our goodbyes and hurried down for some breakfast.


	12. Chapter 10

**POV Harry Potter**

I was warned that the first task will be with dragons and some specifically species. The Swedish short-snouth, Common Welsh Green, a Chinese Fireball and the Hungarian Horntail.

My friends and mate helped me prepare for the task after we told Diggory that we will be facing dragons. I didn't say which species, I still wanna win even when I am doing this against my will.

I haven't heard of my aunt ever since that one day and I really wanna ask why Dumbledore killed them. But for now I need to concentrate on the tournament.

**POV Draco Malfoy**

The day is there of the first task and I am really worried. Why? First of all Harry is my mate and he will be facing a dragon, I really hope it isn't the Hungarian Horntail. They are the most wildest of the whole set. And secondly I really don't wanna let my wings burst out in the middle of the task and let everyone see that Harry is my mate.

"Draco, calm down." said Blaise while he was out looking at the other champions fail miserably, "It's Potter we're talking about, he has luck on his side. But he needs to fight hard today." My eyes widened. "Why would he need to fight hard?" I asked more worried then ever. "Well the Hungarian Horntail is the only one over of the dragons, so..." Blaise trailed of.

The shot was launched for Harry to begin.

I saw Harry walk calmly towards the dragon and my heart started beating faster. I gripped the banister when the dragon breathed fire at him. He could dodge it at the right time. Then I heard some sissing coming from the arena. Harry was talking in parsel to let the dragon know he meant no harm. "That's my Harbear." Blaise just grinned at my side and let out a deep sigh. We saw Harry take the golden egg after the dragon let him get through. Everyone was silent but then burst out in loud cheering. I just turned around with Blaise to get to Harry before Gryffindor would take him to the tower.

"Harry! Thank god you're okay." I said when I had him in my arms and hugged him tight to check if he was hurt anywhere. "Easy there dragon, it was easy for me to calm the distraught mother, and tell her that there was one fake egg." said Harry after I let him go for a second. "He was to nervous when he got to pull the dragon from the bag." said Neville after he had greeted Blaise. "Really you should have seen his face when he knew what he would get." And Neville did try to mimick my mates facial expression. Everyone was laughing expect me I still held Harry in my arms as if he was something precious. Everyone noticed and excused themselves to give Harry and I some free time. Immediately after they closed did I take my shirt of to let my wings out and I engulfed Harry in them to protect him and to settle my inner Veela. "Still no special clothes for the wings?" asked Harry still in my embrace. "Father will bring them personally, he also want to meet you." I said to him after I settled us down on the floor with Harry in my lap. "Will he accept that I am your mate??" Harry asked. "He needs to otherwise he will lose his only heir and only child, because I'm not leaving you." I said and I looked Harry deep in his eyes and let him see my love for him in mine.

We sat for another hour until we realized that we weren't that alone anymore.  I wrapped Harry in my wings to protect him from possible danger when I felt a presence. I scanned the room and saw my father and mother standing in a corner with small smiles on their faces. "Mother, father if you're here to hurt my mate, you do best to consider to leave until I do something I will later on regret." I said with as much courage I could muster. "Easy there Dragon, we're not here to hurt your precious mate." mother said, she and father moved closer. "Well do you know who my mate is?" I asked them and I wrapped my arms and wings tighter around Harry. "No not really but we can see that you care deeply about him and we saw you once in pain because of the link. So we will consider everything before we do anything." Father said this time and his eyes looked sincere. I looked down onto Harry and saw him nod once. Harry moved into facing my wing in the direction my parents were. "Mother, father meet my mate." I moved my wing aside while I said it, "Harry James Potter." the look of shock was clearly there and the despair on my mothers face was not that well hidden. "Draco, you know we can't do anything if The Dark Lord returns. We won't choose a side, we won't fight but we can't protect you." Mother said.

"Yes you can and you won't need to switch sides, Narcissus." said Selena who emerged from the walls. "Do I know you?" Mother asked her. "Well now my theory is confirmed someone did put people under a powerful mind spell." Selena said while she waved her hand in front of my parents their faces. 

The only thing that they did was blink and then out of nowhere did they flung at her. But they didn't fall through her like Harry did at their first meeting. "Yes Draconis, I'm really here." She said with a wistful look in her eyes that changed to adoration when her eyes moved to Harry's. 

"Let me explain somethings to you guys."


	13. Chapter 11

**POV Serena Potter**

I was staring at my nephew, his mate and my friends. They were of course staring back at me. "How come it that you're here right now, for real?" Asked Harry. "Fairly simple actually, I simple broke the wards for a moment and apparated right into Hogwarts." I said while I checked my nails. "Then why were our memories wiped of you and changed?" Asked Cissa. "I don't know for sure why, but I think it's because Dumbledore wants all the Magical power of The Potter clan. Because he made so sure that Harry didn't end up with me or anyone from the magical word to ensure he became his little loyal weapon, to bend to his own will." I said for sure. Cissa and Luc looked at me with sorrow in their eyes.

"Harry I will try to help you with the tournament, mostly will I send letters through the Malfoys." I said while I directed my eyes to Harry, "Also may I see that egg." Harry held it out to me. I inspected it closely before opening it to hear only a loud shrill screeching. I quickly closed the egg and everyone let out a sign of relief. I put a finger to my chin and thought. "Well clearly the egg is not to understand in the open air so that only leaves us with water." I said out loud, while I summoned a blob of water big enough to fit the egg in. I reopened the egg while everyone covered their ears. Only now did we hear the melody of the merpeople. 

 _Come seek us where our voices sound,_  
_We cannot sing above the ground,_  
_And while you're searching ponder this;_  
_We've taken what you'll sorely miss,_  
_An hour long you'll have to look,_  
_And to recover what we took,_  
_But past an hour, the prospect's black,_  
_Too late, it's gone, it won't come back._

"Does that mean I need to swim in the black lake?" Harry asked all I did was nod "Also they expect me to be under water for an hour, going through the lake with probably merpeople swarming me." Harry leaned back into Draco after he said that. "You will need to solve it then because you will need to be fully prepared." I exclaimed but quickly added "But there was a plant that could help you, I only don't remember the name." Cissa and Luc just looked deep in thought and then said that they forgot the name also. "I'll ask Neville. He knows the most of plants." Said Harry when the adults couldn't give him a name.

There was a moment of silence.

"Serena how was your Hogwarts life?" asked Harry out of the blue. "Well I was literally a matchmaker at some times. I also competed in the tournament, I was the Slytherin Seeker and an awesome one at that." I answered. "The matches against Gryffindor were famous then." Added Luc, and Harry and Draco looked confused, "Because siblings were going against each other." Cissa explained. "How did that go?" asked Draco. "Well, James and I always gave each other the death stare at the beginning and gloated the other when our own team won." I answered smiling at the memory. "That matchmaker thingy.... who did you match and are still a together today?" asked Draco. At that I burst out laughing and Luc and Cissa both blushed slightly enough for me to see. "What's so funny about the question?" asked a bewildered Draco. "Not the question itself but the person who asked." he only raised a eyebrow, "I matched your parents together by literally dragging your father to meet Cissa and asking her to the Malfoy Yule ball." Draco looked at his parents with a perfect curved eyebrow and they looked away with a red blush for Luc 'cause Cissa is wearing some make-up. Then Harry cursed. "Language boy." I scolded Harry. " Sorry Serene, but I need to do the openings dance with the other champions at the yule ball here at school." He said to us and Draco let his head fell backwards. "and our relationship is still a secret to everyone but our close friends." added Draco. "Well Why don't you just ask your friends to the dance with you?" Asked Cissa who didn't see a problem. "They are all male mother and I'm sure Harry will need a female counterpart to dance with." Answered Draco. "Can you ask someone from outside school?" asked Luc, the boys thought about it but said there wasn't an rule against it, "Then Serene can go with Harry." Luc exclaimed. "But she is an adult, sir." Harry said in confusion at how he could go with me. "Harry our family is powerful and because of that I could simply charm myself to an appropriate age for the ball." I explained to them.  "Could you do that for me? You will save me allot of trouble if you did that." Asked Harry, I nodded my head and said that I would see him at the ball itself.


	14. Chapter 12

**Harry Potter POV**

My aunt left to do some important stuff as she says.  _What would she be doing then?_  

I sit next to Draco in the astronomy tower. As I feel his hand stroking my hair ,began my insecurity to show their faces again. Am I worthy enough of Draco or am I just a burden to him? Am I a burden to Serena? Does she really wanna take care of me? Or will it all be a dream in the very end? 

They say that my insecurity is nothing weird with all the abuse I have faced but still it didn't help me feel normal or yeah wizarding normal. 

_I really need to talk to Serena, maybe she can help me out. Or maybe Neville can help me with my insecurity's? Draco also needs to know about this, yeah I am going to tell him tonight._

"Draco, there is something I need to tell you or let's better say ask you." I looked up at him and felt that his hand stilled. "What is it, my mate?" I exhaled deeply and set my thoughts straight.  _Am I really going to this? Yes, yes I am._ " Do you really love and am I worthy enough of your love?" My eyes were slowly tearing up. Draco could only blink down at me. He brought his other hand up to wipe away the tears that were building up in my eyes. "I love you and never think again that your not worthy of my love, beautiful. You're the best thing that happened to me." He rested his hand against my cheek "I love you and will forever love you." I smiled and tilted my head upwards. I felt his lips press against mine in a gentle and loving kiss.  _I really do feel loved right now._ "I love you too."

"C'mon Nev, there is nobody up here but us. It's totally safe." I hear a quit whisper from downstairs. "If we get caught I am going to give you head full."

The couple came up the stairs tangled in a heated kiss. I laughed. They jumped apart and looked at us bewildered. "Good evening." Draco snickered. Blaise just glared at us. "So what are you guys doing up here?" Neville and Blaise sat down in front of us. "Avoiding annoying prying eyes." Draco pulled me closer and felt him gave me a kiss to the side of my head. 

So did the night continued.

**Serena Potter POV**

I walked down the stairs to my maids asking them on advice for the perfect yuleball dress.  _I never gave much about fashion and am not gonna start now. Not when I have more important things to attend to._ "My lady, a elegant long sleeved and long black dress should do for the occasion." I looked at the dress and just nodded approvingly.  _I hope Harry won't be embarrassed going to the ball with me._ I smiled.  _He's such a nice boy. Should I enlighten my brother about this ball I am going to attend to with his son?_ I pursed my lips.  _Nope, he doesn't need to now.................. yet._ I glanced at my engagement ring.  _Shall I ever see Tom again? Or is it really a lost case our love?_  I shook my head.  _Ugh... Those lonely years didn't do me any good. Insecurity isn't something for a high standing lady, more so I'm a queen._ "My lady shall we be having a ball that we do not know about?" I looked at my dress maid. "No we're not. I am just going to accompany my nephew to a ball he needs to attend." The maid just bowed and left me alone with the dress on my wardrobe closet.  _I remember the first time I attended a ball. Father took both my hands and danced with me in simple circles. Eventually mother joined with James and we just kept dancing on._ I smiled while looking at the dress.  _I need to have a photo of that somewhere around here or in my vaults._

I did my work for the day until it was time to get ready to meet Harry for the ball.  _How big of a shock could I give Severus as he sees a younger version of myself attend the ball? Would he talk to me or just stand there in shock? Would he remember our own dancing at the balls?_ I puckered my lips.  _Well only time could tell. Now let's go to this fricking ball._

**TIME SKIP**

**Harry Potter POV**

Draco and I were waiting for Serene to arrive at the ball as I need to do the openings dance with the other champions. "Do you really not mind me going with Pansy?" I looked at him and smiled sincerely. "No, I do not mind. I know you won't let me fall for anyone else. Not after our last conversation." He just smiled back at me and gave me a deep kiss. 

Someone cleared their throats. I saw there my aunt standing in all her youthful glory in a perfect black dress that accentuated her curves perfectly. "Shall we get going Harry?" She glided towards me, oh so graceful. "We shall, Serena." I took her arm in mine and gave Draco one last kiss before we did actually go to the ball. 

"Champions. This way please and wait here until the doors are opened for you." I gathered there with the other champions and their dates.  _Is that Krum with Granger? Weasley is going to trow a fit especially because he couldn't find a date._ I grinned. "What is so funny, Harry?" I looked at my aunt who was now finally smaller then me. "Well there is gonna be a ruckus later in the night." All I could feel was her hand squeezing my arm for a moment until we headed into the Great Hall. 

The Ball has started.


	15. Chapter 15

**Harry Potter POV**

As I was dancing with my aunt in her younger form did I feel really connected to her and the rest of the family. "It's strange that you're not bombarding me with any questions." She looked me in the eye and all I saw was adoration towards family and joy. "Yeah, I may be a bit nervous about asking you anything about some stuff." She smiled. "Don't be. I will not laugh or do anything to embarrass you." I smiled right back at her with one of my real smiles. "How were they?" 

I saw her gaze glass over. 

"They were wonderful. Your father, James, he was one of the famous marauders that walked those halls. He was loved and adored by many, female and male." She smiled tenderly. "But he only had eye for your mother, Lily. He even had competition to win her heart over. Yeah they were adored." 

She sighed wistfully. "Then there is Sirius. He was a real jerk at times, but nothing I couldn't handle. How many times I needed to give him a good scolding for treating anybody the way he did, he was a bully in his early years. That all changed when he fell in love. The guilt washed over him at that same moment. He was so sorry of how he treated him. Then I was there for him to cry on my shoulder like I always did for James. In fourth year Sirius came living with us together at Potter Manor. He was sick of how his mother treated him." Selena wiped away a tear. 

"Remus, was caring. He was smart, he was the theory behind their plans." Her smile dissapeared. "How devastated he was when he turned. How he begged Severus for some Wolfs bane potion. How cried at night that nobody in the dorm could calm him down until I came. Until I cared for him as an older sister would." We stopped dancing and were sitting down at a table while the rest danced further. "After some time he came to know who his mate was. He didn't sleep for sometime after that until I became talked to him about it. He became better after that."

Her gaze hardened

"Peter. The coward. He was nice at school. But never showed us any useful things. The only great thing he accomplices was turning in a rat. A rat. He wasn't smart and didn't do any input in their plans. He copied their homework. He never showed any bravery in the war, he just ran. To be seen again in your third year." she balded her hands into fists. "He betrayed his friends, he framed Sirius, left you to be with those disgusting muggles. He is the sole reason your parents are dead."

Her gazed sadly again.

" Your mother was another story. She was considered a veela for her beauty and charm. But she was a simple muggle born. She was smart, not book smart like everyone thought she just picked things up quite easily. There was this defense club where I thought the lower years some better defense spells, because the teachers then were already bad. I was teaching them spell from my year and she got them in a week. It took me a month the do them correctly."

She looked at me as she smiled softly. "Any other questions?" I looked at the table as I wiped away a wistful tear. "No not really. But can I tell you something about myself and then ask some advice?" her expression changed to a more deeper caring look, a look of a mother to her child. "You have no need to ask me those things, just say that you want to tell me something and I will listen."

I gulped and looked around us. " Can we go somewhere else so nobody hears this?" she just nodded.

We moved to a beautiful part of the garden outside. Serena cast a privacy charm and a heating charm.

I sat down and started wring my hands together.  _How am I gonna tell her this..._  She must have seen how nervous I am because she just laid her hands on top of mine and smiled encouragingly. "It began when I was placed with the Dursleys. They treated me worse then some cruel pure bloods treat their house elves." I looked to the ground. "I needed to do all the chores and when I didn't do something to their expectations then I wouldn't get to eat. I slept in a cupboard under the stairs, I was malnourished until I came to Hogwarts. That is also why I am so small build for someone my age." Tears were falling down her face. She cupped my face and wiped away some of mine. "This summer was the worst. My uncle Vernon, thought it would be fun to update my punishment. He r..... he ra....." I choked on my own tears. "Shh... Harry take some deep breaths." Serena pulled me towards her and started stroking my hair. "He raped me auntie, he raped me." I only felt her arms tighten around me as I was now sobbing into her arms and onto her shoulder. "Shh... sweetheart. He will pay for what he did. Don't you worry, child." she just kept calming me down until my breakdown was over. "I am scared now, auntie. Of having sex with Draco and don't know how to tell him that." I started to cry again and all she did at the moment was holding me until I was done crying. "He will understand if you just tell him." she told me in a soft voice. "He is your mate and will understand the reason why you are scared." she pulled back and cupped my face again. " And he will show you how good it can be if you love each other dearly."

I just gave her a weak smile and resumed hugging her until the ball was over.


	16. Chapter 14

**POV Draco Malfoy**

I heard everything that Harry and Serena talked about, alright not everything but the part about the rape and that he is afraid to have sex with me. Which is normal. 

I saw that they were ready to leave.  _Wait no... I need to let them know I heard some of it._

"Harry, are you alright?" I asked when I rounded the corner. He froze mid step and looked at me mortified that I heard their conversation. "How much did you hear, young Malfoy?" Asked Serena. I looked down and started fumbling with my thumbs. "I heard everything after the rape part." I looked up and into Harry's eyes. He looked at the brink of tears. I quickly stepped up to him and engulfed him in my arms and wings.  _I'm so happy mother send me dress robes with slits at the back for my wings._ "Shh... Harbear it's okay... Everything will be alright in the end." I whispered in his ear. He started sobbing again. I started dancing with him even when the ball had already ended.

**POV Serena Potter**

I watched as my precious nephew danced with his mate without any music. It was a lovely sight. But what my eyes found was Severus. Leaning against the wall he watched them too with his unreadable gaze. But I knew better. He longed for him, to dance with him. His little mate that was put into Azkaban without a trial.

I walked up to him.

"What would, an insolent brat, like you want from me?" He said without even looking at me. "Well if you looked down, you would notice that I am not just an insolent brat like you think." I said in return. He looked down and his eyes didn't widen to my utter surprise. "All I can see is an insolent brat. Now leave me alone." he sneered.  _Well it seems there has been more people wiped of their memories of me and all things that were connected to me._  I sighed and waved my hand in front of his face. 

I saw his eyes clear up and then he looked again down to me. "Serene, you're alive... You're alive!!" he said shocked. He picked me up and twirled me around, and when he put me back on the ground did he embraced me. "But what happened? Why didn't I remember you?" he asked in clear confusion.

"Well I don't know for sure but I have my suspicions about someone." I looked up at him. "Why are you here?" He asked me, his eyes were blinking back tears. "To accompany my nephew." I answered and turned my self back to normal. "Sev, what's wrong? You're almost crying." I looked him in the eyes and saw his eyes glistening with un-shed tears. "Serenity, I forgot you. I thought that no one understood me, that I couldn't go to anyone with my problems." he wiped at his eyes, "But then my memories get returned to me. They let me see what I forgot and who I forgot. The only problem is that I am ashamed that some one made me forget even with my powerful oclumensy shields." I smiled at him. "But Viper, you need to remember that it was Dumbledore that made you forget. He is powerful but not as powerful as the four ancient families that descent directly from the four houses. Well except one. The Potter family is not a descendant from a founder but we descent directly from Morgana." I placed my hand on his cheek, "And if the four are reunited we will destroy the light for good. So have faith and beware for the great battle that will come in the future." I looked at my nephew. "Do you wanna show them how it's done, Viper?" I smiled wistfully. "Of course Lady Potter."

**And so we danced until deep into the night.**

**POV Harry Potter**

The next day was different. Everybody of course noticed my date of last night and kept asking me who the lovely lady was. But I never answered truthfully  _How could I answer truthfully, She is my freaking aunt. How many would look weirdly at me if I said that._

I was sitting at breakfast when Weasley started to pester me again about Serena. "So who was that fine lady on your arm last night, mate?" I just looked at him "She doesn't want me to tell her name in case a death eater hears it and uses her against me." every one got the same answer but my true friends. "C'mon mate can't you tell your best mate?" he asked in that annoying pestering voice of his. "I already told him." my answer was the truth,  _I know there is gonna be a fight, but do I look like I care a freaking shit about what Weasel thinks? No I do not care a freaking shit..._ "Who the fuck could be your best mate but me?!!" Weasel yelled through the great Hall. "Calm down, Weasley. Or I am gonna tell everyone what you did." I threatened him. "So what do you know?" he said confidentially. I smirked, a feat that I learned from Draco, "Well I went to Gringrotts to sort out some stuff." i looked at him meaningful. It was a sight to see Weasel pale so fast. To see him return to his seat silently and aware of what I know. I sought the eyes of my friends and smirked at them. I noticed a proud look in my Draco's eyes. My gaze turned towards the teachers table and saw professor Snape nod in approval. I felt happy, I pleased the people that I wanted to please and it all came together perfectly. 

Now only to see my aunt fully happy, is my next goal.


	17. Chapter 15

**POV Kayla Brisk**

I danced at the Yule ball with the devil twins or also known as Fred and George Weasley. _Oh it was a dream come true for me. Also because there are magical twins and will have a mate together so they will become a triad. But I know the answer to that when we do a ritual or they do that. Magical twins is different then a normal magical inheritance._

“La, there you are dear.” Said George when he and Fred reached me and gave me both a kiss on each cheek. "We’ve been looking all over the place for you.” I just giggled “Well boys my shedule is kinda different from yours. Our only class together is Herbology two times in a week.” They just schrugged and wrapped both arms around my shoulders while I wrapped mine around their waist. We walked through the courtyard where they found me thinking abouth them. “So you gonna watch us beat the snakes or are you gonna do something else?” asked Fred. “Well I was planning to complete some homework and then come mostly because in the beginning it’s no tension at all in the game.” I put on a thinking face,”But if you guys leave me standing there after you win to just go celebrate with your house I would stay in my room for the whole weekend.” I put a light pout on my lips to look innocent. “Well look at that we have a little mishievious girl at our side.” George laughed and said that with pride in his voice. “Well boys my patronus is Weasel so what did you expect.” I said with confidence.

_Later after dinner in the great hall when all students retreated to their common rooms, I wasn’t that confident anymore._

 I looked at my self and saw the stretch marks that my growth spurt left on me. All those white jarred lines on my slighty tanned skin. I looked at it with disgust. _What would the twins think when they see me with all those frikking ugly lines._

_ “La what are those line on your skin?” Asked Frorge. “They are stretch marks.” My answer was the truth, ‘cause I never lie. “Never thought you could et ugly like this.” George only nodded in agreement. _

_NO!!! I don’t want that to happen!!_

My roommate took this time to barge in and see me with tears streaming down my face. “Kay, what’s wrong?” Anne, my roommates’ name, asked me “Those stretch marks are ugly and they make me ugly.” She gasped and pulled me in for a thight hug. “Never think that or I am gonna get the twins up here to say themselves that you’re beautifull the way you are.” She pulled away from me and took my face into my hands. “Never think like that again, Kay. Because you’re beautifull just the way you are, on the inside and outside.”

_What would I do without Anne? Probably drowning in myself pity, becoming depressed._

**POV Harry Potter**

“Harry do you think that Blaise thinks that I’m ugly?” My eyes widened “Nev, why would he think that! You’re beautifull just the way you are!!” I exclaimed while madame Pince hushed me at my loud voice. “Well Harry, I’m chubby and clumsy so don’t say you don’t think so to.” The seriousness of Nev’s voice made me pause. “Neville Longbottom, you’re beautifull. On the inside and outside.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the end of "The most powerful of them all" first part in the series.   
> You met the Potter Family that's immune to the unforgivable curses  
> There are still three families left to write about. So that means another three parts  
> one family has a strong connection to nature and the elements, another has the power to create all powerful spells and magical objects and the last family speaks in an ancient language to empower their magic, but also to communicate with all kinds of magical creatures.
> 
> K2205S


End file.
